


Will You..?

by TheQueenofAwesome



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofAwesome/pseuds/TheQueenofAwesome
Summary: We already know what happened when James asked the woman he loved to marry him.  But what was going through his mind?  A simple retelling of the marriage proposal through James' point of view.





	Will You..?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _Seduce Me_ and it's characters are the sole property of its creator Michalea Laws.  I make absolutely no money from this or any other work of fiction.
> 
>  

_Relax.  Just relax.   It's going to be fine._

That mantra constantly ran through James' mind, but it was of little use.  All of the calming words he knew in every language couldn't ease the pounding of his heart, the nervousness that mercilessly teased him on the inside.  But for now, he would use all of his mental energy he could muster to take command over his nervousness.

Because today, he was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

The woman who had captured his heart, his soul - every essence of him: Miss ______ Anderson.

A tender smile graced his lips as began to remember how all of this had started.  There was the moment they met after taking shelter - in what they assumed was an abandoned house - so that they could recover after being attacked by a very formidable devil. Then of course there was the look of disbelief when he explained what he and his brothers really were: incubi - sex demons - who had escaped to the human world so they could finally shed the curse that was their noblehood and live free lives. This applied more so to him because he was the eldest and next in line to take over the Abyssal Plains.

To his surprise, not only had she believed them, but _______ had agreed to let them live in her home. Over time, he saw that she had been blessed with such an open heart and enormous empathy.  She was also very strong willed, courageous and..

"So beautiful," he spoke aloud, his voice nothing but a whisper.

It was these very qualities that the eldest incubus fell in love with. However, he had to be careful. Where he came from, love was merely a means to get to their next "meal". Being the gentleman that he was, he did everything to control himself so that she wouldn't become simply a meal to consume.

But then he remembered the first time they kissed.  He hoped he would never forget that blissful kiss that had set their souls ablaze.

Of course, they didn't expect Malix and his damned minions to find them and then kidnap his beloved.  If she hadn't had summoned him..

Needless to say, that cursed devil had paid for what he had done with his life.

One would have thought that would have been the end of his troubles, but of course Diana had to show up and all but demand that he return to him, to his home, to his future queen.

To hell with my birthright.  He had spoken those exact words to Diana and he meant every word of it.  He had everything he could ever want in the human world; his brothers, his freedom, and the woman he truly loved.

It had been two years since then and he wouldn't trade a single moment for anything.

James let out a shaky sigh and, talking aloud again, quietly said, "It's now or never, I suppose".

He quietly went upstairs and headed towards her room. As he opened the door, he saw her sitting on the bed with a wistful look upon her face. She must have been reminiscing about something; he didn't want to interrupt, but he had to before he lost his cool.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a laugh and one of his eyebrows playfully raised.

She looked up and saw him standing there and smiled as a blush danced across her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she responded. "I was remembering how we met and such."

_How serendipitous_ , he mused. _If you only knew that I had been thinking of the same thing._

"Were you now?" he said, the smile refusing to leave his face.

"Yeah and I wouldn't change anything" was her answer.

He felt blessed beyond words as he took both of her hands in his and delicately kissed her knuckles. How he could ever have met someone such as her, he never knew. Call it fate, divine intervention, Cupid - whatever is was, he would never take her nor these tender moments for granted.

"Come. I have a surprise for you," he said, being his usual cool and collected self.

She raised an eyebrow; he could already see the gears turning quickly in her head and no doubt wondering what was in store. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

In response to her inquisitive look, he answered, "I promise you'll love it." She nodded, stood up and let him escort her downstairs to the lobby. His heart was thrumming louder now, trying drastically to make itself known to the world.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the shimmering gold rose petals that had been lined up from outside of her room.

When she asked what was going on, he chose to remain silent - at least for the time being - so as not to give anything away. He escorted her to the dining room; he watched as she reacted to the way the table had been set; a stunning bouquet of golden roses in a vase surrounded by candles. The flickering candlelight gave a soft glow as the light caressed everything it touched. Her eyes had widened slightly, taking it all in.  Judging by her reaction, he could tell that it was all stunning to her. But then she suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if she didn't belong there for some reason.

"James.. I feel sorta under dressed, you know?" she stammered, glancing at what she was currently wearing.

To him, that couldn't be further from the truth. In a loving and truthful voice, he gave his response.

"There's nothing wrong with how you look now. You're beautiful no matter what clothes you're in."

He smile grew wider as she blushed yet again as he lead her to her seat; she could blush a million times over, but he would never stop praising her and telling her every day what a wonderful and beautiful person she was.

He motioned to the familiar shrimp pesto dish and asked if she remembered what it was. She told him how he had made it for her when they first met as an "apology for getting blood in the lobby". He laughed at her response and, although it was more than that, he had agreed that it was the jest of it.

"So, what is this all about?" she inquired.

This was it.

James leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead before he spoke, finally giving a voice to all of the feelings that had been trapped inside his heart.

"You are such a wonderful woman. I can't believe that I can love someone this much. You have changed my whole world and now you have become my everything. I practically get scared waking up every morning, in case this is all just a blissful dream."

"James - " she began, but he gently placed a finger on her lips. He remained quiet as she turned her face ever so slightly and nuzzled her cheek into his hand. He then continued, his voice never wavering.

"I love you and I will never stop loving you. No matter what comes our way, I promise to be there for you as long as time keeps moving. I want to be yours forever."

Time seemed to slow down as James took a step back and knelt on one knee and extracted a small black box from his pocket; in it contained a exquisite purple and gold ring, though its beauty paled in comparison to that of the woman before him. He had prayed for this moment. And now..

Now, there was no turning back. There was nothing left to do except ask.

"Will you, Miss _______ Anderson, marry me?"

Silence can be either be a blessing or a curse; this was the latter as he waited with baited anticipation on her answer; his eyes never left hers as he saw her own eyes fill with tears as she tried to fight them. She remained silent until she enthusiastically gave him her answer.

"Yes! YES I WILL!" she cried out as she jumped giddily.

The breath that he didn't realize he had been holding had escaped him.

She said yes.

He couldn't believe it.

She said yes!

Crying tears of overwhelming joy, she held out her hand and, as he slipped the colorful ring onto her finger, he smiled and silently thanked every single sacred deity he could think of for bringing this woman into his life. Finally, he stood as well, gave her a loving embrace and kissed her with deep passion. At that very moment, he vowed that he would always love, protect and cherish her for as long as he drew breath.  



End file.
